


Thanksgiving

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Original Character(s), Thanksgiving, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: A fic where Person A has to meet Person B's parents for thanksgiving because they are dating but A eats to much and they have to try to hide that they feel sick so they dont embarrass them self ?Warning: Includes vomiting
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Thanksgiving

“Do you remember my uncle Rob?” Jude asked, looking up from the screen of his phone which shone like a ghostly glow onto his face. 

“Isn’t he the one who lives in America with…” Eden trailed off, he’d heard Jude talk a lot about his uncle’s wife but he wasn’t inclined to repeat some of the words Jude used.

“The crazy one, yeah…” Jude waved that off as thought it was unimportant. “Well they’re coming to visit, and my aunt wants to do a Thanksgiving dinner because they’ll be here and miss it.”

“That sounds pretty cool!” Eden exclaimed, sitting up in his chair while Jude lounged along the sofa. 

“Yeah well, I’ve _got_ to go because mum says it’s being rude if I don’t,” Jude sounded exasperated.

“It’ll be interesting to experience it though,” Eden urged. “It’s a bit like Christmas but different, isn’t it?” 

“Kind of…” Jude shrugged. “I think so anyway, but I was hoping you might come with me…”

“Me?” Eden was surprised at this invitation. “Don’t you think it should be just family?”

“I asked my mum if I could bring someone,” Jude said, glad that the lights were out because otherwise Eden would have seen the red blush that was creeping across his face. “And I’d _really_ like you to come.”

“Yeah, I’m up for that if you want!” Eden replied, feeling a warmth spread through his chest; then worrying that he might have spoken too quickly.

“Great!” Jude said enthusiastically, “I’ll let them know you’re coming!”

“Is there anything that I can do for it?” He asked. “Something I can bake or cook?” 

“Oooh…” Jude hummed; he knew the calibre of Eden’s baking skills. “As tempting as that is, I think there’ll be more than enough food… but I might need you to restrain me when she starts talking about politics…” Eden took that to mean his aunt.

“It might not come to that, you never know…” Eden laughed nervously.  
“Oh trust me, it probably will…”

Eden couldn’t understand why he was so nervous. He’d met Jude’s parents and siblings a million times – he’d practically spent half of his childhood at Jude’s house; the other half Jude had spent at his house. But for some reason, as the two of them boarded the train to go home, his stomach felt like it was tied in knots. Maybe it was the prospect of meeting some of Jude’s extended family… or ever since that kiss they’d never addressed, Eden felt like they were dancing round one another, waiting for the other to do something to confirm they shared those feelings.

Jude’s phone buzzed and he picked it up, read the message on the screen and then slapped the table lightly: “Damn!” 

“What is it?” Eden asked as Jude shook his head.

“Damian’s not coming,” he stated, placing his phone back down looking stony. “He’s been called in for an extra shift, so he won’t be finished till really late tonight.”

“Aw, that’s a shame!” Eden tried to join with Jude’s apparent frustration. “It’s going to miss out!”

“How unlucky he is…” Jude murmured sarcastically, his hand was still rested on top of his phone on the table and Eden really had to resist the urge to reach out and grab it. 

Eden was sure that Jude had been exaggerating when he described his uncle and his wife, until he met them. The house was full of the smell of basted meats and vegetables, a rich sweetness permeating the air as Jude called out to announce their arrival. Suddenly Jude’s mum appeared out from the kitchen, looking same what frazzled but pleased to see them; she hugged her middle son tightly, then gave Eden a quick squeeze too. 

“It’s so nice to see you both,” Jude’s mum was beaming at the two of them, but before she could say anything else, the sound of a throat being cleared interrupted them. At the doorway to Jude’s kitchen stood a tall round man, with similar features to Jude’s mum, and next to him a short round woman clad in an apron.

“Jude!” The woman approached Jude with her hands outstretched, she cupped Jude’s face, squeezing his cheeks, which made look immensely uncomfortable. Then she pulled him into a spine-crunching hug. “I can’t believe how big you’ve got!”

“It’s nice to see you too aunt Jemima,” Jude replied, Eden knew Jude well enough to hear the forced tone in his voice. 

“And this must be Ethan,” Jemima had relinquished her grip on Jude and turned her attention to Eden.

“It’s Eden,” Jude corrected, as his uncle came over to shake his hand. 

“Sorry Eden! Good biblical name you got there!” Eden had extended his hand politely to shake hers, but he too was pulled into an overly tight hug. “My, you are tall!”

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs-” Eden began, but was cut short.

“Call me Jemima!” She insisted.

“I think we’ll put our stuff upstairs,” Jude said quickly, picking up his holdall from near his feet. 

“Good idea!” Jude’s mum agreed. “It’ll be another little while before we eat.”

They climbed the staircase to Jude’ bedroom; Jude sunk onto the edge of his bed with his head in his hands as Eden dropped his bag onto the camp bed that was set up in the room, that he’d slept on numerous times when he’d stayed at Jude’s.

“Chin up,” Eden encouraged. “It surely won’t be that bad, and anyway – you’ve got me.”

“At least that’s true!” Jude laughed as Eden perched next to him on the bed, for a moment their eyes connected and a warmth bloomed through Eden’s chest. He wanted to kiss Jude – and he was pretty sure Jude wanted to kiss him back; but then the moment was broken when Jude looked back down at the ground. 

“Jude! Eden! Emilia!” Jude’s mum called from down the stairs. “Time for food, come down!” 

“Time to face the music…” Jude murmured as they left the room and went down the stairs. Jude came to an abrupt stop at the door of the dining room, and over the top of Jude, Eden could see the table laden with more food than he thought it was capable of holding. 

“Come on, join us!” Jude’s uncle Rob indicated the two empty seats behind the table, there was an American twang to his accent but the original Scottish was still detectable. The two boys sidled in behind the table, their eyes raking over the platters of meet – what looked like turkey and ham with pork belly crackling; a countless number of vegetables, along with some other unidentified things. Jude’s younger sister, Emilia, had joined them, looking slightly sullen as though she didn’t want to be there either. “I’m so grateful that we can share this with you all – Jemima’s going to lead us in a prayer before we eat.” Rob and Jemima instinctively reached out their hands to take hold of those next to them, Jude grabbed Eden’s hand and Eden squeezed his palm gently. Rob and Jemima had bowed their heads and everyone else mimicked them.

“Lord God I thank you that you have allowed us to share this joyous holiday with our family here in Scotland. You are the creator of all things, we give you all the thanks, and glory, and praise! We ask you to bless this food to our bodies, Lord, and may be eternally sustained by you. In your holy and gracious name Jesus, Amen.” Everyone chorused ‘amen’ and dropped hands quickly.

“Right!” Jude’s mum rubbed her hands together, her eyes scanning the table. “Wow, this all looks amazing – thank you so much Jemima for doing this!”

“It’s no problem at all!” Jemima beamed.

“Where would you recommend we start?” Jude’s dad asked.

“Take a little bit of everything,” Jemima bubbled, “then you can go back for more!” She’d already began to dish turkey onto her plate, then passed it round.   
Soon all of them had plates full of food – Eden had never had such a colourful plate before; the white turkey meat accompanied by brown gravy, next to green beans and brussel sprouts, contrasting with yellow macaroni cheese, orange sweet potato and red cranberry sauce. Every mouthful was an adventurous explosion of taste and texture. 

“This food is really amazing, Mrs – uh – Jemima,” Eden complimented as he tried the sweet potato, knowing on the spot that he could eat an entire dish of that by himself.

“Aw thank you Eden!” Jemima exclaimed. “It’s so unfortunate that Damian had to miss this!” There was something in Jude’s demeanour that was unusual, a stiffness to the way he was sitting – and not talking – as around the table they began to talk about Damian and what medical specialty he was going to focus on, then moved on to how Emilia was doing at school.

Eden hadn’t noticed that his and Jude’s plates were being refilled by Jemima when they were talking, until the third time that he was sure he’d eaten all the stuffing on his plate but more kept appearing. The waist band of his jeans had begun to press into the flesh of his belly, and he slowed down eating in the hope that this would stop him being given more. An uncomfortable pressure was beginning to build in Eden’s abdomen, but everyone else was still eating and he felt it would be impolite to stop. He surreptitiously moved the waist band of his jeans down so the top of his belly could have space. His throat was going tight as he struggled to swallow each mouthful down, and he had to force some of it down with the water in his glass. He couldn’t have been any more relieved when Jude said:

“No more, thank you aunt Jemima,” he was shaking his head as she was trying to put more ham onto his plate. “Honestly I’m full…”

“Me too,” Eden said as she began to turn towards his plate. “It’s all delicious, but I’m stappit.”

“Alright boys – of course you want to keep some space for dessert!” she grinned, Eden felt the discomfort in his stomach increasing at the mention of more food. Now he’d actually stopped forcing more food down his gullet he realised just how full he was, and sitting looking at food was making him feel a bit queasy. He forced a smile on his face as he waited for the rest of the people around the table to finish, trying not to let them see how uncomfortable he was, and internally damning himself for eating so much. 

“Now Jude when your mom said you wanted to bring someone to dinner, Rob and I thought we might be getting to meet a girlfriend!” Jemima said, waggling her eyebrows as she took another mouthful. “No lucky girl yet?” 

“No, not yet,” Jude answered, and Eden turned to stare at Jude, dumbfounded.   
“I’d’ve thought the girls would be throwing themselves at you!” Rob said. “Good looking young man like you!” 

“Jude’s focusing on his studies right now,” Jude’s mum insisted quickly; Eden’s heart had sped up as he listened to his best friend, who’d come out as gay at thirteen and whose parents had supported him wholeheartedly, lying to his aunt and uncle who clearly had no idea that he wasn’t straight. A rage ignited insides Eden’s chest as he listened to this. 

“There’ll be plenty time to find a wife once you’re a teacher!” Jemima was nodding intently.

“I’ve got plenty time…” Jude nodded, then he glanced across at Eden.

“Can I be excused mum?” Emilia asked suddenly. 

“Yeah of course,” Jude’s mum nodded as Emilia got up.

“We’ll have a bit of a rest before dessert!” Jemima called as Emilia left the room.

“May we leave also?” Jude asked indicating to himself and Eden, his mum nodded. Eden struggled to pretend that his stomach wasn’t overstuffed and bulging out as he stood up from the table. 

“We’ll call you when it’s ready!” Jemima called as Jude and Eden made their way up the stairs; with every step the contents of Eden’s stomach sloshed around more and he felt a burning at the base of his throat. He was glad when they made it to Jude’s bedroom, and he closed the door gently while resisting the urge to cup his overstuffed belly with his hand. When he turned round Jude had sat back on the edge of his bed, looking like he might be about to cry.

“This is why I hate spending time with them…” Jude admitted quietly; Eden tried to put aside the discomfort he was currently feeling because Jude needed him. He sat next to him on the bed and put his arm around Jude’s shoulder.

“I had no idea…” Eden said, as Jude’s head settled in the crook of Eden’s shoulder. “Oh Jude, you should have told me.”

“It’s difficult to find the words like – oh yeah, my aunt and uncle think I’m straight cause they’re giant homophobic bigots…” Jude replied, pulling away from Eden. “My mum thought it’d be better not to tell them until we actually need to…” Eden hiccupped unexpectedly and his stomach let out a loud gurgling whine, Jude’s eyes widened and he glanced down at Eden’s stomach. “Is that your stomach?” Eden’s hand had automatically gone to his belly to try and dampen the noise.

“Yeah, it doesn’t matter,” he tried to brush it aside even as he felt a painful burst of air burbling up his throat and he sat up straighter to try and get more comfortable. “But your parents are sensible! Why are they making you pretend?” Eden attempted to return to the previous conversation, but his gut let out another burble. Before Eden could stop him Jude had stretched out and pushed the hand Eden had been hiding the curve of his belly with, moving the t-shirt and revealing a strip of his distended skin. 

“That’s a proper food baby you’ve got there!” Jude commented jokingly, poking gently at the flesh of Eden’s stomach, surprised at how solid it was; this sudden jolting caused a wet sounding belch from him, which he covered with his hand and mumbled an apology. “Are you okay?” Jude raised his eyebrow as he looked at him. 

“I think I ate too much…” Eden said honestly. “I didn’t notice your aunt refilling my plate…”

“Is your belly hurting?” Jude asked as Eden had replaced his had back onto his stomach; Eden nodded. “Here, lie back on the bed…” He practically forced Eden back so he was lying with his legs over the edge, both of Eden’s hands were cradling his stomach until Jude moved them away and lifted Eden’s t-shirt, exposing his overfull belly, skin stretched taut. 

“Wha – what are you doing?” Eden stammered as Jude’s cold fingers rested on the skin of his stomach.

“I’m going to give you a belly rub,” Jude explained as cautiously he began to massage gentle circles into his stomach. “You’ve done it for me in the past.” That was true, there’d been a couple of times when Jude had been unwell that Eden had done it for him. The pressure from Jude’s fingers sent another burp up. “Just let the air out and relax.” Eden tried to close his eyes, he couldn’t deny that it was nice to feel Jude’s hands touching him so tenderly, but the painful burning at the back of his throat was intensifying and beginning to feel bubbly. He was increasingly aware that lying on his back made the wet feeling in his mouth worse.

“ _UuuuuRRP_!” The belch that burst out of him was accompanied by a mouthful of something acidic that he forced himself to swallow back. He suddenly felt not just overfull, but instantly nauseous, and he sat up abruptly, disrupting Jude’s hand.

“Eden?” Jude had clearly gotten a fright at the sudden movement; as Eden sat upright he had to fight to suppress a gag, and he knew he was in trouble.

“I think I’m gonna throw up,” Eden barely made it to the end of his sentence before he felt something surging up his throat, he slapped his hand over his mouth in the hope that he could fight it, but he was losing already as his shoulders jerked in another gag.

“Hold on,” Jude was on his feet and had grabbed his waste paper bin in seconds, thrusting it into Eden’s lap as he sat next to him again. His hand went to Eden’s back and began to rub, while Eden gripped the bucket with one hand and cradled his stomach with the other. “You’re okay, I’ve got you.” Eden was trying his best not to be sick, but his stomach seemed to want to punish him for filling it too full. 

What came next was halfway between a hiccup and a burp, but a wave of warm liquid poured from his mouth into the bin. “Alright, you’re alright…” Jude was rubbing his back firmly, and with his other hand moved Eden’s hair away from his forehead. 

Eden wanted to apologise, he was annoyed at himself for even allowing himself to have overeaten in the first place – but as he opened his mouth a heave forced out of his chest and a much harsher round of puke poured into the bin, splashing loudly. 

Once it’d started he couldn’t control it, and suddenly everything he’d just eaten reappeared as a semi-digested mush into the bin. He knew how revolting it must be for Jude as Eden heaved continually, occasional burps bringing up another spattering of vomit into the bin, but Jude didn’t move. He rubbed Eden’s back the whole time, while murmuring words of encouragement. When Eden felt like the nauseating pressure had lifted from his stomach, he raised his head.

“I – oh god, I’m sorry,” he felt warm and shaky all over; tears were running down his cheeks from the effort of being sick. 

“How’s your stomach feeling now?” Jude stroked the hair away from Eden’s forehead again. “Any better?”

“A little better,” Eden agreed, his stomach felt like it’d been wrung like a sponge now rather than over stretched. “That was disgusting, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Jude shook his head. “Do you think you’re done?”

“I think so…” Eden nodded.

“I’m going to empty this,” he said, prizing the bin from Eden’s lap. “I want you to lie back and relax for a bit.” Eden did what Jude told him, allowing his belly some space to settle; at least the only good thing was he hadn’t puked in front of the rest of Jude’s family. He heard Jude’s footsteps leaving the room, then returning a few minutes later. Eden felt the side of the bed descend as Jude sat back down. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m so embarrassed Jude, I’m sorry…” Eden shook his head lightly, he sounded upset.

“Hey, hey! No, don’t Eden,” Jude grabbed hold of Eden’s wrist and squeezed it tightly. “You’re with me! You don’t need to be embarrassed! You’ve seen me worse, remember?”

“I just-” Eden started.

“No ‘justs’, okay?” Jude reprimanded. “The important thing is that you’re feeling alright now.”

“I think I do now…” Eden said slowly. “I don’t think my stomach could handle the amount in it… Thank you for helping me.”

“Like I said – you’ve actually seen me much worse,” Jude shrugged. “Is there anything I can do to help now?” Eden thought about if for a second. 

“Before, you were rubbing my stomach…” he said.

“Yeah,” Jude nodded, lying on his side on the bed facing Eden and using one hand to lean on to prop himself up.

“Do you think you could do that again?” Eden asked, suddenly feeling bashful at asking for this.

“If a belly rub is what will make you feel better, a belly rub is what you shall get…” He replied, his hand going out to lay gently on Eden’s stomach and Eden enjoyed the warmth and weight of his hand before he began to massage into the flesh of Eden’s belly. 


End file.
